


The Grand Tale of how Derek Finally Claimed what EVERYONE Already Knew Was his all Along.  Aka.  Derek Finally Makes a Move.

by emocezi



Series: Beacon Hills Pack Verse [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Biting, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Polyamory, vague mention of canon heterosexual relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's right around September, the senior year of high school when Stiles comes to realize what being part of Derek's pack actually means.</p><p>Ashley Moore is the new girl in town and she looks at Stiles the way Scott looks at Allison.  A little creepy stalker mixed in with full blown puppy love.  Stiles likes it.</p><p>But as the days creep by, and he debates asking her out, or maybe waiting until she makes the first move.  He comes to a startling realization.  He's never been on a date with anyone outside of the pack, and he never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Tale of how Derek Finally Claimed what EVERYONE Already Knew Was his all Along.  Aka.  Derek Finally Makes a Move.

It's right around September, the senior year of high school when Stiles comes to realize what being part of Derek's pack actually means.

Ashley Moore is the new girl in town and she looks at Stiles the way Scott looks at Allison. A little creepy stalker mixed in with full blown puppy love. Stiles likes it.

But as the days creep by, and he debates asking her out, or maybe waiting until she makes the first move. He comes to a startling realization. He's never been on a date with anyone outside of the pack, and he never will be.

Hell, even when it's Jackson or Scott taking him out to see a movie, or on a crappy bowling date. Derek is there, acting like a chaperon, making sure the human is safe.

No one's explained it to him, but over the past two and a half years, Stiles is pretty sure he knows what's going on. They've all shown, with their actions and possessive tendencies, that he belongs to them. They own him, and honestly, he's okay with that.

At first, Lydia and Allison had been jealous and upset at the idea of their respective boyfriends not only taking Stiles out on dates, but getting the same sort of happy ending a date with one of them would have ended in.

Stiles kinda gets where they're coming from. He'd be a little pissed too, if he was dating someone and they brought in another person. But this is different. He's not just some guy, he's pack and that makes all the difference.

The girls haven't complained since Derek let them watch one night. In fact, Allison, closet pervert that she is, sometimes demands for Scott and Stiles to make out. It's weird to think that girls like watching this, but Stiles still likes lesbian porn, so whatever.

XxX XxX

Stiles gets paired up with Ashley, of course, for health class. It's that stupid egg project he's seen on reruns of _Boy Meets World_.

Ashley wants to name their egg Jacob and Stiles chokes, fighting back laughter. He sends a quick text to both Scott and Jackson, knowing they'll get the humor. Scott sends a text back not even thirty seconds later. _At least she isn't Team Edward_.

Ashley won't take no for an answer and Stiles reluctantly agrees to the name. He stares at the smiley face Ashley has drawn on the egg and can't believe he's named his first child after a shape shifter in one of he worst pieces of literature ever written.

Scott is never going to let this go. Never.

XxX XxX

Ashley concentrates on the project for exactly ten minutes after they choose the name and then shuts her binder with a smile. Stiles looks up from where he's writing down statistics and facts and leans back on his bed.

"Whats up?"

"I was just thinking. We get saddled with a child, and we didn't even get to have any fun."

"...Huh?" Stiles can feel his brain clicking slowly. Ashley stands up and pulls off her jacket, then her shirt, crawling across the bed so she can straddle Stiles, pushing her lace covered breasts into his face.

A light bulb goes off in Stiles' brain and he wants to thank Jesus for this opportinuty. At the same time a red alert goes off, complete with blinking lights and sirens and he knows that if he doesn't get her out of the room in the next fifteen minutes, Derek is going to be climbing through his window to ask why his heart rate is so high.

And if Derek finds him here, like this, with her. It's not going to be pretty. Which, hello unfairness and double standards.

Both Scott and Jackson have girlfriends, and it seems like every girl in Beacon Hills _except_ Ashley somehow know he's off limits. It's totally not fair and he promises his erection that he's going to talk to Derek about this as soon as he gets the chance.

For the moment though he takes a breath and inhales the lovely scent of Ashley's perfume, and the subtle scent of feminine sweat and wants to press his face into her breasts and motorboat until he passes out from asphyxiation.

Instead he puts his hands on her hips and pushes her back, taking careful breaths to try and slow his heart rate. Derek is going to come by anyway, just to check up on him, and he needs to get Ashley out. of. his. room.

"Stiles?'

"So, it's awesome that you think I'm pretty, and I think you're pretty back. But my _father_ is going to be home any minute." He stressed the word and hopes it will calm her down. If anything it just seems to make her more excited and she reaches back to unhook her bra.

"In that case, I guess you'd better be quiet."

"Oh god." His voice cracks and he shifts, trying his hardest not to look at her breasts. He can't really help it, they're just so....there. And perky, like their happy to see him. He's going to die. Derek is going to come through that window and kill him while he has a face full of perky, young breasts and an erection that could melt iron.

His brain is flailing at him, shouting all kinds of excuses that just aren't meant for this situation. Finally he just stops, looks up at Ashley, blind panic in his eyes.

"I'm gay."

"....what?"

"Totally homo. Queer as a three dollar bill. Pole smoker, bone smuggler, rump-"

"I get it. I just...I thought you liked me."

"I _do_ ," his voice cracks again and he clears his throat. "I do like you. You're awesome. No one else at this school even listens to Kodiak Messiah besides Scott. I just don't _like_ you like you." Stiles lies pitifully.

God seems to smile down on him and Ashley nods slowly and puts her shirt back on, followed by her jacket. Bra forgotten on the floor. She crawls back over to where she was sitting before and sneaks a glance over at Stiles, who's trying to get his erection to subside by sheer will power.

"So. This is embarrassing." Ashley says after a few moments and Stiles nods, not trusting his voice. He glances at the clock and grimaces. Five minutes till impact, and that's if Derek sticks to the speed limit this time. "I'm gonna go, and when I see you in class tomorrow, we're gonna pretend this never happened."

"Okay." Stiles says weakly and watches her pick up her things. He walks her downstairs and smiles when she waves goodbye. When he shuts the door and locks it, he takes a moment to bash his forehead against the door and curse his luck, or lack there of.

Just. Not. Fair.

XxX XxX

Of course, when he gets back upstairs, life has taken an exponential turn for the worse when Stiles gets back in his room and sees Derek sitting on his bed, Ashley's red lace bra dangling from one finger. He doesn't look pleased.

Stiles wonders if it's too late to call for help and settles for shrugging and not making eye contact. He knows Derek hates it and sometimes, all you can do is be petty.

"Explain."

"Uh...."

" _Now_."

"Well, see. My lab partner, and our baby, and-" Stiles goes silent at the snarl that rips from Derek's throat. Two and a half years of being pack and Derek still scares the hell out of him sometimes, most of the time. A lot.

He takes a careful breath and raises his eyes to meet Derek's. The Alpha looks pissed, and territorial.

"Not a _baby_ baby." He points to Jacob, sitting on his cushion and smiling at the world with his cheerful painted on expression. "It's for health class, they think it's going to stop the girls from sleeping around if they know how hard it is to take care of a baby...or something."

"And your lab partner? "

"She got...hot?" Stiles tries and flinches back a little when Derek slams up in his space, his hands on either side of Stiles' head, caging him against the door. He leans in close and inhales, nostrils flaring at the scent of Ashley covering the day old smell of pack that normally saturates Stiles from head to toe.

Derek rumbles a warning to hold still and works his way down Stiles' chest. He pauses at Stiles' crotch, his eyes snapping upwards when he finds the source of the scent, where Ashley had been straddling Stiles.

"I can explain?" Stiles asks weakly. Derek's eyes flash red and Stiles whimpers, completely sure that any moment now Derek is going to stand up and rip out his throat for getting someone else’s scent on him. His brain pipes up that even though Derek is totally psychotic most of the time, there's no way he'd actually kill Stiles in his own room.

"This." Derek begins as he gets back to his feet. "Will not happen again."

"Okay."

"Ever."

"I get it, It will...what do you mean ever?" Stiles asks, because even after all this time his self preservation skills still need work.

"Ever." Derek gets right up close, his eyes going red and his fangs sliding out as he shifts just the slightest. Stiles' nods frantically, pressing himself back against the wall like he wants to be part of it.

"Ever. Never ever. Never again. I got it. Cross my heart and hope to die. I'll pinkie swear on it." Derek nods, but his eyes stay red and his teeth don't get smaller. Apparently even the sanctity of the pinkie swear isn't enough to mollify an angry werewolf and Stiles waits, barely breathing.

"I'm not going to kill you," Derek sounds amused even if he doesn't look it. "But I am going to bite you." Stiles literally blanks out for a second, because Allison has a bite mark but Lydia doesn't, and after all this time he knows exactly what the offer of a bite means.

Well, not really an offer, Derek isn't giving him a choice here and this is getting into very serious territory. Like. Marriage serious. Gay marriage with a werewolf serious. He knows he probably looks like a goldfish, mouth opening and closing while he searches for something witty to say to dispel this awkward situation.

"......I do?" He manages, deciding to at least agree to this before Derek forces it on him. Derek snorts, amusement sweeping across his face and then he swoops forward, kissing Stiles quickly and pressing his head to the side with his palm, baring his shoulder.

"Breathe. This is going to hurt."

"Oh God, okay, just, on three okay. One, Tw-" He doesn't even make it to three and Derek is biting down, hard. Razor sharp canines sinking through flesh effortlessly. Stiles' scream is muffled by Derek's hand covering his mouth.

XxX XxX

He wears a scarf to school the next day, even though the temperature is climbing into the high seventies and everyone else is in shorts and t-shirts. Everyone looks at him weird but no one comments, used to his quirks after twelve years.

Scott herds him into the bathroom after fourth period to peel off the scarf and look at the mark that's already starting to heal over. Jackson comes in a few minutes later and shares a look with Scott.

Smug is the only way to describe it.

"It's about fucking time." Jackson states, tucking his hands into his pockets and slouching back against the wall. Stiles glares at him from the mirror and pokes at the mark, wincing when Scott slaps his hand away and rewraps the scarf around his neck.

"Congratulations." Scott grins like an ass when he says it, and pulls Stiles into a hug. Jackson joins in, and together they get as much of their scent all Stiles as they can, both knowing exactly how much it's going to piss Derek off.


End file.
